El príncipe encantado
by Nona Slytherin
Summary: Una chica puede soñar, ¿verdad?
Holaaaa, muy buenas, gente... Os preguntaréis, ¿qué narices es esto? Bueno, la idea ha salido después de leer los diez mil comentarios que he recibido en Un nuevo mundo y Retorno para que empareje a Hermione e Itachi. Tal y como pone en el resumen de Retorno, no hay parejas en esos fics (al menos, no más allá de las que hay en los libros, ya que de vez en cuando dejo caer algo que deje ver que a Ron le gusta Hermione, aunque sea un poquito).

Mientras me comía la cabeza pensando en un fic en el que pudiera emparejar a Hermione y a Itachi (seamos sinceros, a mí también me hace algo de ilusión) se me ha ocurrido esta maravillosa idea. ¿Por qué no aprovechar que me he dejado a Hermione en coma? :D

Advierto que si no habéis leído Retorno, vuestra cara va a ser algo así como, WTF? :D

* * *

 **EL PRÍNCIPE ENCANTADO**

Hermione debía admitir, muy a su pesar, que sentía cierta atracción Itachi Uchiha. Por supuesto, jamás lo diría en voz alta ni lo confesaría a nadie que no fuese ella misma. Precisamente por eso había estado tan furiosa con las insinuaciones de Ronald en las Tres Escobas y por eso mismo le había respondido gritando que era un cabeza hueca y un inmaduro insensible. Ron podía ser tan terco en algunas ocasiones... y Harry tampoco había servido de gran ayuda.

La idea de separarse para capturar antes a su objetivo había sido suya, aunque no terminaba de estar demasiado segura de que fuera a funcionar. Itachi se movía demasiado rápido y era demasiado sigiloso, soloamente un par de aurores habían sido capaces de acercarse a él como para haberlo rozado con sus hechizos, y ni aún así habían conseguido realmente nada.

La chica se cruzó de brazos, intentando darse algo de calor en medio de la nevada, pensando en su próximo movimiento. Lo más seguro y sensato sería reunirse con Harry y Ronald y solucionar la discusión con el segundo, pero no era lo que ella buscaba en realidad. Igual que se había obligado a admitir que le gustaba Itachi Uchiha, tenía que admitir que quería encontrarlo ella misma. Quería que se fijara en ella, que le confesara lo que sentía, por qué actuaba como lo hacía y recibir cierto reconocimiento de sus amigos. Sí, ella era la más inteligente, la de las estrategias y los planes que siempre funcionaban. Pero nunca era la que llegaba a la meta, la que completaba la misión, la que recibía los elogios. Era la que se quedaba atrás, en la sombra, la que debía ser salvada y por una vez, quería cambiar eso y convertirse en el héroe del cuento.

Se quedó así un buen rato, absorta en sus pensamientos, sintiendo como se le congelaba la punta de la nariz y casi deja caer la varita cuando escuchó la voz a su espalda:

—¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y tuvo echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para retener el grito que tenía en la garganta. Se dio la vuelta con la varita en alto, temblando e insegura como nunca, sabiendo perfectamente a quién se iba a encontrar.

Estaba allí, frente a ella, tan guapo y oscuro como siempre. El chico con el había tenido tantas conversaciones el año anterior, el chico con el cual soñó que iría al baile de Navidad del Torneo, el que salvó a su mejor amigo... El adolescente que mató a su familia.

Estaba allí y, por una vez, no parecía ir a disolverse en el aire en cualquier momento.

—¿Por qué os habéis unido a esos magos?

Hermione se esforzó por buscar las palabras adecuadas, luchando por no perder la compostura. A lo mejor, si decía lo correcto, Itachi iría con ellos voluntariamente. Cuando creyó que había encontrado las palabras adecuadas, la combinación perfecta para que el chico cediera, Itachi Uchiha levantó una ceja a modo de pregunta. Hermione se puso todavía más nerviosa cuando comenzó a mirar un reloj de pulsera rosa como si aquel fuera el momento más aburrido de su corta existencia.

Más roja que un tomate, sin pararse a pensar en desde cuando Itachi Uchiha llevaba un reloj rosa, Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza, buscando el valor para expresar sus sentimientos en voz alta.

—Porque... Porque no podíamos permitir que te metieran en Azkaban. Nos debes unas cuantas explicaciones y... ¡Por Merlín! ¡Fingiste ser nuestro amigo! Luego resultó que eras un asesino, luego salvaste a Harry... y... y...

Itachi Uchiha cambió el peso de pierna y la miró con un gesto que era a la vez cansado y divertido.

—Por favor, no seas ingenua —dijo en tono burlón, moviendo las manos de una forma que era más propia de Ronald que de él—, yo no os debo nada. Mucho menos a ti, ¿qué has hecho tú por mí?

Hermione abrió los ojos, incrédula ante lo que acababa de oír y se quedó congelada en el sitio. Solo se atrevió a volver a parpadear cuando un copo de nieve le cayó en la punta de la nariz. En cuestión de segundos se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se le formó un nudo enorme en la garganta.

—Itachi...

¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? ¿Cómo podía decirle eso?

Se llevó ambas manos a la cara, limpiándose las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer y soltó la varita descuidadamente, que rebotó por el tejado hasta desaparecer entre la nieve. No se atrevió a volver a mirar al chico hasta que recuperó la compostura y cuando lo hizo, lo que vio no la podría haber sorprendido más.

La expresión del chico se había suavizado y ya no parecía el guerrero intimidante que siempre había sido. Se acercó a ella, sujetándole la cara entre ambas manos y Hermione sintió que tenía un poco menos de frío.

—Sabes... ¿dónde he estado todo este tiempo?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, completamente incapaz de responder.

—Estaba buscándote.

Itachi sonrió, y acercó su rostro al suyo lentamente. El corazón de la chica se aceleró de cero a cien en un segundo, como la Saeta de Harry, y sintió que se iba a morir ahí mismo. La nieve se fundió, el humo de las chimeneas fue sustituido por cien mil pétalos de rosa, los pájaros cantaban y todo parecía sacado de una película Disney. Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, llegó el momento en que los labios de terciopelo del joven tocaron los suyos, Hermione se puso de puntillas y...

Y entonces, Itachi le soltó el tortazo más grande que había recibido en su vida y todo se volvió negro.

Otra vez.

. . .

—¡Ron! ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

Harry estaba impresionado. Había desaparecido un momento para buscar un par de toallas húmedas, porque Hermione estaba comenzando a tener fiebre, y cuando había vuelto se había encontrado a su mejor amigo pegándole un guantazo. Además, la chica tenía una cara de profunda felicidad que le inquietaba a escalas inimaginables.

—¡Lo siento! ¿Vale? Me he estresado y creía que a lo mejor así reaccionaba.


End file.
